The Lynx of La Tuque
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Canada now has a fighter, young and ready to show the world of martial arts what she can do. Enter Molly Mercier, a French-Canadian otherwise known as the 'Lynx of La Tuque'. Follow her on her journey to find out what it means to be a fighter. Please rate and review kindly and no Canada hating. I own no rights to this series.


**The Lynx of La Tuque**

**Chapter 1- Molly**

It's a big world out there, and I am just a small town girl from Quebec. It is my desire to see this world through my blue eyes. If that means I have to use the skills I have forged in the fires and sweat of training then so be it. I am a martial artist. I do not fight for sport or personal gain like some fighters. If you raise your fist against me, I'll welcome it willingly. My name is Molly, and these are the tales of my adventures.

I am not like some of the fighters I have fought. Some of them are flashy, giving too much to their personal appearance to intimidate their opponents. I don't get scared easily, no matter the size of the fighter. I always want to give my opponents the feeling that there should be no hard feelings. If I get a win, then I'll remember to use those techniques again. If I lose, then it is another lesson for me to learn and improve on.

That goes for everything in life as life is a constant battle. That is what my master taught me. My master practically raised me from birth as my parents were killed in a car crash when I was little. I remember many of the pieces of advice my master would give me after he defeated me time and time again, but one stood out. "_Vous savez ce qui fait un gagnant? Il se fait remettre en selle après avoir été expulsé dans les dents_."

I never forgot those words. I have fallen off my saddle many times, but I always got right back up again with lessons to be learned. There is only so much your master can teach you, as it is up to the student to put what is taught into action. I am not saying I am perfect because I am not. No one in the world will ever be, but I believe that I am just as good as some of the best fighters in the world with my fighting style, Savate.

From the time I first put on the weighted boots to my first tournament, I promised myself that I will give everything for the fighting style I have a passion for. Under my master's tutelage, I trained as a fighter and learned life skills as a result. I am not the type to go out and look for a fight. I always like to be the one picked instead of the one doing the picking. Most fighters are like that, sometimes it only takes a look in the eye.

I am not the most feminine looking woman in the world although I do get my fair share of compliments. I stand around 162.56 cm tall, and weigh 58.967kg. Yes, I just said my weight. Come on ladies, people like your doctor are going to ask you for your weight. It's not like you will punch him out. As a martial artist, I am used to keeping healthy and in good shape. I have dirty blonde hair in a boyish cut which gave me my nickname.

With my traveling backpack and my fighting skill, I began my journey in Latin America, Mexico to be exact. Through the dusty roads and mule trails, I smiled at the friendly locals, and they smiled back. I was a long way from home, but it did not bother me. I am just a blue jean wearing tourist. I went into a local eatery when I saw someone in the kitchen that caught my eye. How many cooks in the world wear a luchador mask?

"Oh? A customer? Have you come to enjoy my wondrous cooking?!" He asked me enthusiastically which slightly caught me off guard. "or perhaps...it is something else," I caught his name overhearing one of the other cooks, El Fuerte. "Join me in the heat of battle! I will whip up something delicious especially for you, mi amiga!" I admire his enthusiasm, I wonder if he has the moves to back it up? I guess I'll find out.

Being the friendly and outgoing person I am, I accepted his challenge, "Aright, let's do this," I took up a fighting stance. I was surprised to see the restaurant had a ring as well. I have heard of El Fuerte, he is a good wrestler despite his size. I know I should not underestimate him. As he came into the ring, I was ready to give him everything I've got. I decided to start by aiming for the Achilles Tendon with a back leg sweep.

As the fight continued, I couldn't help but ask myself 'why do I fight?' There are so many around the world who have taken up this profession and each one of them has their reasons. Some fight to bring a specific style of fighting to the masses and others have personal reasons. I have yet to find my own reason, but I know why I am drawn to the ring. The feeling of one power against another, it's the sweat in the heat of the moment.

He fell on his back to the mat, but I knew this guy wasn't going to give up without a fight so I'll give him one. He got up quickly, and we resumed the match. His moves were fast-paced. I had to do a lot of dodging, and make sure he does not get a grip on me. "You are fast, Lince ('Lynx'), let's see if a Lynx can stand up to the Hurricane of the Gulf of Mexico!" If I am facing El Fuerte, I have to time all my attacks to the right areas.

I kept him on his toes as I mixed it up using jabs, punches and kicks to the body. I thought I had him until he got me with his 'Ultra Spark' move. I felt I had been hit by a semi truck. I was dazed getting back on my feet. This was a chance for him to finish me off. In these moments, it does not matter if you are a man or a woman, you are still a fighter. El Fuerte was keeping me on the defensive that was until I finally found an opening.

I took my chance with a Triple Strike Combination followed by a headbutt to throw him off balance. With a Triple Revers, I finally took him down. With a smile of bloodstained teeth, he looked up at me from the mat. I offered him a hand up which he accepted. "You are strong. very strong, just like me, If you keep this up, you will go far in your fighting style," I kindly accepted his words of encouragement. "by the way, como te llamas?"

"Molly," I replied introducing myself with a handshake. It was kind of him to offer me a meal free of charge since I was short on money. There are times when having a match with someone doesn't have to end with getting the stuffing out of you. With El Fuerte, I found something else, a friendly rival. Now it was up to me using what little money I had for my next plane ticket where ever I choose to travel to next on my journey.

"Before you go, I have something for you," El Fuerte said handing me what appeared to be an envelope. I tilted my head bemusedly at the envelope. "a customer left this after he paid for his meal, I think you should compete," when I opened it, it was an invitation to the 'World Tournament' but something did not sit well with me when I saw who was hosting the competition, S.I.N. In any case, look out world here comes the Lynx.


End file.
